After reviewing the literature on brain proteinases, we have decided to isolate calcium activated neutral proteinases (CANPs), to identify their bond specificity and to characterize their cleavage products. The objective and proposed methods are described on the next page. Since we have a valuable collection of myelin basic proteins (MBPs) and peptides derived from them, our collaboration with Dr. John Richert has resulted in the identification of ten different T-cell reactive sites. These identifications were made by studying the proliferative response of forty MBP-reactive T-cell clones which were isolated from a multiple sclerosis patient. Our collaboration with Dr. Diana Dow-Edwards on the effect of aspartame on the developing guinea pig fetus has resulted in a possible correlation with the increase of plasma phenylalanine and functional brain development.